musical misunderstanding
by pointofview360
Summary: Kenshin goes to the market to buy a flute, but Kaoru DRASTICALLY misundertands the situation... oneshot


Musical Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Talk to Watsuki-sama. He's the one who gets your money.

As my first ruroken fic, you should know that I always make shout-outs to my friends.

Chia- however strange your idea for a "bunny demon" is, I'll go along with it. (but seriously, does anyone else think that's an oxymoron?)

Illista- For taking me to the anime store when you get back from camp

Ducky- for sympathizing with me on how awful a certain flute player screwed up our band concert by playing piccolo, even though she didn't know her part. (and it wasn't me, by the way!)

Xiao-chan- for introducing me to Rurouni Kenshin in the first place. And yes, Megumi should burn in hell.

L.H.G- For being a Dark Mousy (D.N.Angel) obsesser with me! YAY PURPLE!

also, I would like to warn my friends now; this is VERY out of character for something that I write…. You will probably yell at me later, but keep in mind that I was just trying to make it funnier.

and finaly, to the U.P.S guy who will be dropping off my Rurouni Kenshin Boxset (Legends of Kyoto, baby!) tomorrow! YES! YUMI DIES! (um… I don't like yumi….)

and now on w/ the fic!

--Musical Misunderstanding--

"Kenshin! Where are you?"

Kaoru sighed as she plopped down on the side of the well. _Where is that guy? I've been searching for him all morning! I even accidentally walked in on Sano in the bathroom! _ She rolled her eyes and yelled at the "free loading idiot inside her head"._ It was his own damn fault for not answering when I knocked! And the pervert even had the gal to tease me afterwards! _

She rested her chin on her hand and thought some more.

_He's probably out fishing…. God, I hope he doesn't catch catfish. I hate those things…. with the creepy tentacle-things poking out of their faces…._ She groaned and stood back up again. _I'm off subject; he's gotta be around here somewhere!_

Then she reevaluated her thoughts.

_Wait…. He couldn't have…. No, he wouldn't leave like that, without a word… Would he?_

Jumping to her feet, her mind replayed the events right before he left for Kyoto…How he'd just flat out said goodbye … How his warm arms had embraced her… And then he left.

_No…. I can't go through that again!_

She started to run for the gate, when a voice caught her.

"You going somewhere?"

Kaoru wheeled around to see her apprentice standing before her. " Yahiko…. What is it? I don't have time for this! Kenshin is gone and I can't find him anywhere!" She started running again, but a hand caught her sleeve.

"You could have just asked, you know. Kenshin is out getting tofu at the market place. He said he'd be back before sundown."

She blinked. "The marketplace?"

Yahiko grunted his annoyance. "Yes the marketplace, you dummy. You don't have to get all worked up like that."

"Oh." Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank god._

"Well, since I'm already up, I can just go and meet him on the way home!"_ A walk alone with Kenshin! That'd be romantic!_

She headed out the gates, leaving a very displeased Yahiko behind. "Hey! You could at least help with the laundry before you go!"

She ignored him.

---At the market----

"Whew! I'm beat! I've been running around all morning, and then I walked all the way into town!" Kaoru leaned up against a wooden post. "I swear, when I see that little-"

She stopped herself upon seeing Kenshin buying an item from an old man.

_Hey…. That's not the tofu shop… What's Kenshin doing there?_ She glanced up at the sign

"EXOTIC GOODS"

_What could he be buying there?_

Justifying her eavesdropping as "concern", she snuck closer to them.

Kenshin smiled nervously as the old man running the store placed a leather pouch into his hand. "It's been a while since I've tried this…. I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

Kaoru blinked. _Out of practice? For what?_

"Ohoho, young man! One is truly never 'out of practice' for that…. He just doesn't get opportunities!" The old man playfully punched him in the arm. "Go get her, tiger!"

_Her?_

"I'll certainly try…" Kenshin paused, and looked down at the ground. " I'm just not sure she'll be pleased with my performance…."

The old man chuckled. " Nonsense, nonsense! I'm sure that if you just light some incense, it will really set the mood…"

Kaoru blushed. _W-what is he talking about! Kenshin can't be possibly talking about doing… THAT can he!_

_But all the pieces fit…_

She blushed a deeper red. _Oh god! He really IS talking about THAT! But with who? It can't be Megumi; she has Sano… And Tae already has a man she's seeing… so that leaves…_

She made a silent "eeping" noise.

_That leaves ME!_

Kenshin nodded and started to walk off, when the old man stopped him. "And if you do all that, and she's still uninterested, blow harder and use a little more tonguing."

"WHAT?"

They both turned around to see a very embarrassed Kaoru standing before them.

Kaoru blushed, then quickly turned around to yell at the owner of the shop she was hiding in front of. "Uh, you call those rice balls?" She faked anger. "I've uh… seen better rice balls in a pig stye!"

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin took a step towards her.

She panicked. "STAY BACK!"

He stopped mid-step, looking back up at her in confusion.

_Crap, I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just don't want him to do THAT here! _"Um… I think I'm catching a cold! I don't want you to get it." She laughed nervously, and prayed he wouldn't figure her out.

Kenshin blinked. "Then what are you doing out here?"

Kaoru stuttered. "Um… Uh…"

"We need to get you back inside! If you stay out here, it will only get worse!" He hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

She blushed furiously. _He's grabbing my hand…. _

They walked like this for a while, until Kenshin couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"Kaoru-dono? Is everything alright?" he shook her shoulder a little, and she jumped.

"Oh. Um, yeah… I'm fine…." She shook his hand off of her shoulder and rushed ahead.

Kenshin looked upon her retreating figure with disappointment. _What's gotten into her? _He sighed and looked at his feet._ Maybe I shouldn't play the flute for her after all… _But then he stopped himself. _No…. I've been trying to work up enough courage to play for her for at least two weeks! I won't let her mood get me down!_

"Kaoru-dono?" He called her name with determination.

Kaoru turned around at the sudden sound of her name. "Yes, what is it Kenshin?" _Please, Kenshin….I can't…. It's taking things too fast!_

He stepped toward her. "I have a surprise for you."

Kaoru took a step back. "Uh… Can it wait until we get back to the dojo?" _Has he lost it? He wants to do THAT here, out in the open!_

Kenshin shook his head. "I think I should show you now…. Its scenic enough, don't you think? Especially with that tree… Here, lets go sit under it." He gently grabbed her hand and led her over to sit under a giant tree overlooking the river.

Kaoru bit her lip nervously. "W-what is it, Kenshin?"

Unwrapping the parcel he had bought earlier, he smiled nervously. "I'd like to play something for you."

She blinked. "Play… something?"

Kenshin nodded. "Mhmm. During the revolution…. when I had free time, I would go outside and play this. I remember one of the maidens who brought me up used to play it as well."

He held out a beautiful wooden flute for her to see. It was hand carved, and had intricate designs spiraling around it. Kaoru gasped. "A… flute?"

"Yeah… there was one melody in particular that the she taught me how to play… I remember her telling me, ' This is a sacred song; Play it only for those you wish to never part with.'"

Kenshin chuckled. "I was passing by that old man's store a few weeks ago and saw this," He gestured to the flute with a sheepish grin. "And realized I still needed to play for someone…" He brought the flute to his lips and began to play.

Kaoru's heart swelled up. It was a beautiful melody, and Kenshin played it extraordinarily. He put his whole heart into it… The pitch was crisp and clear… A few people even stopped to see what was going on, but quickly left when they realized the situation;

He was playing for _her._

Kaoru attacked herself mentally. God, I'm such an IDIOT! I should have known that Kenshin would never do something like that! He's not that kind of man….

She glanced up at his soft face. He was so focused on playing, he didn't even notice her eyes trace his delicate features.

He's…. So beautiful… 

Before she knew what she was doing, her face was considerably closer to his, and without being able to control it, she felt her lips on his cheek.

He abruptly stopped playing and looked up at her. "Kaoru-dono…."

Kaoru blushed and quickly pulled away. "Oh, um… I'm sorry. I..uh-"

Kenshin smiled warmly. "No…" He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "Please don't apologize to me."

Her eyes widened as his lips made firm contact with hers, the flute clattering to the ground.

They slowly pulled apart, and Kaoru blushed. "You know…. I thought you had very different plans for me…"

Kenshin placed his hand gently on top of hers. "Oh really? How so?"

She explained the whole story, and at the end, he merely laughed heartily. "Really, now? Did you truly think that those were my intentions?"

Kaoru sheepishly nodded. "Yeah… Silly huh?"

His response was to kiss her again.

"Maybe not as silly as you think."

A/N: ok, well now that we're done here, I would like to clearly state that THIS IS NOT, NOR WILL EVER BE A LEMON! I just kinda wanted to leave things up to your imagination. If you've read my profile, then you know that I'm waaaaaaaaaaay too young to be reading lemons, let alone WRITING them!

Sorry if you were a little scared there for a minute; I was just trying to make it funny. I was trying to decide if I should put some of the content in there, but I figured that it was necessary to give the full effect.

And to anyone who knows me personally, PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!


End file.
